1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor function measuring sensor for detecting motion of a living body, a motor function measuring apparatus for measuring a motor function of a living body, and a motor function analyzing apparatus for analyzing measurement results of the motor function measuring apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Parkinson's disease is an intractable disease where a failure occurs in the sabstantia nigra or corpus striatum in a brain that controls motion of the body, thus causing ataxia in involuntary motion such as walking. Also, it is said that since being a progressive disease, if left untreated, the Parkinson's disease will become bedridden in about 10 years. Hence, early diagnosis and medical treatment are required.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0065422A1 discloses a living body inspection apparatus capable of detecting the motion of parts of a living body with use of a coil generating a magnetic field (refer to Japanese Patent No. 3841075, FIG. 1).